midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Murmandamus (fake)
After the Riftwar between Kelewan and Midkemia, a powerful Pantathian priest took the guise of Murmandamus, a former Moredhel warlord held in almost messianic esteem by the Moredhel. This ruse was performed in order to manipulate the Moredhel into aiding the Pantathians in their plan to release Alma-Lodaka, the Valheru who created the Panthathians and was worshiped by them. Description The 2nd Murmandamus was described as taller, more impressively built, and more striking than most Moredhel. Upon his chest was a purple birthmark in the shape of a dragon in flight. He wore knee-high boots, a vest, and heavy trousers. He was sometimes seen wearing a bearskin robe, using the bear's skull as a helm. Due to his true nature as a Pantathian priest, he also had additional powers at his disposal. Preparing an Army The Moredhel, Goblins, and several bands of renegade humans again united under this new "Murmandamus" to wage war against the Kingdom of the Isles. He presented himself as a prophet with the intent of finding the Lifestone, a powerful relic with which he will be able to destroy every living thing in the world, so as to resurrect the Valheru Lords of old. During a reading of the signs, a witch foresees an opposing force while informing him that the signs decree it is his time to act. Murmandamus assigns his priest Cathos to investigate this "bane" who opposes him, and assigns his Warchief Murad the task of organizing his followers to march towards Sar-Sargoth, which becomes their base. 1st Assassination Attempt After learning that the "bane" was Prince Arutha, Murmandamus organized an assassination attempt. The attempt was made during Prince Arutha's wedding to Princess Anita. The assassin missed Arutha thanks to Jimmy the Hand, hitting Anita instead. It was later discovered that the arrow was tipped with a poison made from Silverthorn, a rare flower found only near Lake Moraelin in the North. With the help of Father Tully and Pug, Anita was put into a deep sleep and the time around her slowed down to give Arutha time to obtain a cure. When it was discovered the attempt failed, Murmandamus changed tactics and sets a trap at Lake Moraelin. The attempt fails, and Arutha recovers the flower. In the pursuit that follows, Murmandamus's warchief Murad was killed. 2nd Assassination Attempt A year after the 1st assassination attempt, Murmandamus attempts a second one. Arutha, Prince of Krondor, uses the second attempted assassination as a ruse to fake his own death so that he may travel north to confront Murmandamus who with his forces strike south to Sethanon, under which the Lifestone was buried. When Arutha arrived at Armengar, Guy du Bas-Tyra immediatley agreed to help him in his cause. But he was stopped when Murmandamus's army sieged Armengar, and Guy was forced to flee to the nearby mountains. After the siege to Armengar, the survivors fled to Highcastle, where they once again tried to hold Murmandamus's army. Again they fled, this time to Sethanon, where Murmandamus stood his final assault. Death A battle ensues at Sethanon, during which Pug and Macros work together to prevent the Valheru from re-entering Midkemia. At the same time, Arutha, engages in a duel with Murmandamus in the ruins of an old Valheru city buried underneath Sethanon. Arutha defeats Murmandamus, discovering in the process his true identity. When Murmandamus was killed, the moredhel clans scattered and fled back to the Northlands, never again uniting under a single true leader. Appearances *Honored Enemy *Silverthorn *A Darkness at Sethanon Category:males Category:Pantathians Category:Silverthorn Category:A Darkness at Sethanon